Celebrating Yugi
by Shadow Guardian of the Gate
Summary: /Oneshot Entry for Slifer's DA Contest\ \Cross of DM/GX/5Ds\: He was the inspiration to every duelist in the world. Now it's time to witness the memory of his final moments through Judai and Yusei, plus the tri duel that never ended. R/R


SG: This is my oneshot Entry for Silfertheskydragon's contest. I waited until the close off date to post it up on here.

Cross your fingers! So far I'm tied for 2nd place according to the polls.

ShadowGuardianoftheGate/Samantha-Edwards-SWA does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. They all belong to Kazuki Takahasi. All rights reserved.

ENJOY!

------

Celebrating Yugi

-Yuki Judai-

_Every duelist looked up to him. Some with envy and some as inspiration. He was powerful, brave, and sometimes scary if you get on his bad side, but that's only to the people who want to rule/destroy the world or threaten his loved ones. To be honest, he's the nicest guy you'll ever meet if you know him personally. I got the chance to meet him when I was younger. Through the help of my partner, a gift from that duelist, I was able to meet him. Duel him to be exact. It was the greatest moment of my life and yet the one that was life changing. The time I met him for real was the time I was starting to go to my low point. I had just finished defeating the Darkness before the world was consumed completely in its false hope. At that time, Dueling was just a tool, a job to save the world. Using the powers of Haou and Yubel to bring my monsters to life to save the world. When it was over, I left the Academy without my diploma…without a goodbye to all my friends I made over the years I spent on the island. Dueling became a chore, not fun like I always had before. My partner knew about it and then I met him. The one person I always wanted to duel. He was the second reason why I became a duelist. It was dueling that he brought it back. I was happy. I didn't care I was about to lose when I had Neos attack Slifer the Sky Dragon. The spark was back and he helped. _

I looked about the scenery. _The city keeps becoming beautiful each time I visit. The first time was to the Kaiba dome to take my entry exam. That's when I got Winged Kuriboh, my partner. The second time I came was during a school trip. I would've had fun it wasn't for Mizuchi's henchmen. I did get to meet Grandpa Motou, that crazy old koot. The one I remember the most was when I dueled him. The city looks completely different now. Ever since the massive earthquake 15 years ago that split the city into two, or so they say. There are some people on the internet saying it was some kind of new power generator that had a meltdown and exploded. Whether it was an earthquake or explosion, it was still a massive change to everyone in the world. It created two cities. Neo Domino City and Old Domino City or what everyone calls, The Satellite. Seto Kaiba and his wife Shizuka Kaiba were killed in the incident. The man who revolutionized the world of dueling through duel disks and had the D-Wheels ready to be marketed. Without him, we wouldn't have the things we have now…and he wouldn't have his legendary rival. The final time I came was with him during the reconstruction of Satellite with the bridge just finished being built to connect them. He and I saw it from the highway and all its beauty._

The wind blew about, my short, chocolate brown hair tussled about; my bangs trying their best to hit my eyes. Though they tried their best to blind me, I could never stop looking at the sight. I was standing in a special park called, "Outlook Way". They recently built this park so you could see the city an all it's glory.

Tall buildings reaching to the sky, taller than then ones I saw before. The cylindrical tower that was Kaiba Corp was gone. Instead it was a massive spire, almost like a spear, towering over the other buildings. A large red cube is attached to the top with while letters, "KC" on four sides. I smiled. -_It's still pretty sweet. Let's hope this one doesn't explode on me like the old one did. Boy was Kaiba pissed on the news about it.-_

The wind picked up again, causing my black and red coat to flair about. -_I have a habit now of wearing my dorm color. Silfer Red and will always be one. I guess I started to wear the red after the last time I came with him. _Turning around, shuffling my black boots on the dirt to head back to my D-wheel._ That's right. I decided to become a Turbo Duelist. To be honest, it's the greatest thing I've ever tried. Gets your heart racing and it's really fun. Even the Neo Spacians love it. Before Pegasus passed away, he and Hyato created special speed spell cards for myself, Johan and Shou so our decks can be used during the duels. It's pretty sweet to see the Gem Beasts and the Cyber/Roid cards running alongside them. -_

_Speaking of Johan…_

"Judai, you remember where Yusei lives?"my best friend asked. He was wearing a dark blue coat that hung down to his knees. Like mine, it was buttoned up because of the cold day. His spiky blue hair was a bit longer now as it was being whipped by the wind. The blunette sat on his bike which was white with a rainbow pattern on it and boosters on the end. The front was had a black tip and wind shield It almost looks like he was riding Rainbow Dragon with the duel disk sticking out to look like it's head wings. Next to him was my deep blue, almost black D-Wheel that seems to sparkle like the stars. My duel disk was sticking out as well, but it bends downwards as a final shield. Speaking of shields, I had two small shields that run along the duel disk and two boosters at the back. -_To be honest, I wanted to paint it red and black, but Yubel and the other spirits convinced me otherwise. I have no regrets on it.-_

"Yup, the D-Wheel has it programmed on its GPS."  
He nodded. "Good. I don't want what happened the last time you went to this city."  
"I couldn't help it if I kept on ending up at the Kaiba Dome. What can I say, my dueling instincts were going haywire."  
"Typical Judai. Following duels even at 37."  
"36. My birthday isn't for another few weeks."  
"Oh yeah. I…."he started to ramble as I stared, blanking out with a memory.

--

"Judai, I think you're lost." A voice said. I looked over to an older man, almost 40, with tall spiky hair that was black with purple trim and blonde bangs. He looked at me with his slightly dulled, yet still full of life purple eyes.  
"What makes you say that?"I asked, I was 35 at the time about to turn 36. Yugi pointed to the building, "Because this is the 15th time we ended up at the front gate of the Kaiba Dome. I turned back to the road and saw that we were at the front gates of a large dome building with holographic globes glowing with what was going on inside.

I laughed nervously, "Uhh oops. Okay then, let me turn around…again." I signaled and prepared to turn our rather large RV I had rented out for the trip.  
"Why don't you ask for directions?"  
"Ummmm, because…hey wait, why are you sounding like my wife?"

Yugi laughed, "I'm sorry, I guess I took some lessons from Asuka."  
"Oh Asuka, why have you betrayed me so!" I dramatically wailed. We laughed, but stopped when Yugi started to cough…a lot. I turned into an empty building's parking lot and looked over.  
"Yugi? Are you alright? Do you need your medicine? Do I need to take you to the-"  
Waving his hand to stop me, he looked up, trying to talk, "It's –cough- alright-cough cough-just a small coughing fit. See it's cleared. I'm alright."  
I stared at him with worry. He looked ahead, "Come on, I want to get there before it gets dark."

"Oh…yeah." I turned to look too while shifting it back into drive to leave.

_+Judai…I'm afraid it's going to happen soon…+_ Yubel's voice rang in my head, causing me to clench the steering wheel after we had turned back on to the main road.

After twenty more minutes and about three more trips to the Kaiba Dome, we finally reached our destination.

Setting the car in park and turning it off, I looked back over to my passenger. He was lost in thought. "Yugi?"  
"Hm?" he looked over.  
"You ready?"  
Nodding, "Yeah…"

)(

We walked up the large, stone hill; passing the stone graves with last names engraved in. I stared around, seeing some of the spirits floating around with my eyes now orange and blue. We both carried an assortment of flowers and I held a box of incense. We took it slow so it wouldn't drain Yugi's energy.

Stopping at the top, we reached a special gravesite that was separated from the others and a little bit more lavished than the others. Engraved on the spire was the name, "Kaiba".

Yugi smiled softly, "Hey there Kaiba."  
I looked over quickly, thinking he was talking to Seto Kaiba's ghost and I didn't see him, but he wasn't. He was just talking like if he was there.

Setting up the incense to burn and the flowers in front of the memorial, we sat down in front of the monument and started to pray. After a few minutes of silent prayer, Yugi spoke again, "Sorry I wasn't able to visit you and Shizuka after the disaster. I know that Jōnouchi was here a few weeks ago. He was going to come with us, but Mai just had her second child. It's a girl. They're naming her Shizuka. I guess you've been watching what's been going on these past few months and most likely having a fit, are you? Heh, don't worry you can chew me out here soon. Unless Anzu decides to hold you back. Speaking of her, I know you're not much a favor holder or messenger for that matter or the fact that she's with you two right now, but could you tell her I love her? I owe you a duel if you do."  
I stared on as he continued to talk, trying to keep back tears. He then looked over, "Do you want to say anything?"  
"Huh? Oh…"I looked back at the grave and cleared my throat, "Um, Hi, Mr. and Ms. Kaiba. I guess you guys don't remember me that much from that tournament in London fifteen years ago. It's still an honor to meet you and I hope everything is okay up there. My wife, Asuka and I have been taking care of Yugi for the past few months and there's talk of holding a special tournament decided to you and Yugi next year. They're going to hold it in Neo Domino City; at the Kaiba Dome…well I guess you already know but still. Heh. My point is, I want to say what I couldn't say in London. Thank you. Thank you for what you have brought to Duel Monsters. It was still an honor to meet you as well and your wife." I gave a small bow with Yugi giving a smile. He then looked at the horizon.  
"Well Kaiba, we hate to run, but it is getting dark and I still remember how much you hate company that overstays their welcome like during that party when I had a two hour long line of people wanting to duel us. Heheh. Anyway, we'll come and visit again before we go."

The two of us gave another small bow, "Goodbye, Seto Kaiba. See you soon."  
I tried in vain to keep tears back at what Yugi just said.

"Judai?"  
--

I snapped awake think Johan was calling for me, but he wasn't. He was sitting on the ground eating a sandwich we bought earlier. Noticing I was out of it, the blunette looked up, "I see you're awake."  
"Uhhh why didn't you…"  
"Because you're a space case, besides, I was hungry."  
"Ohh."  
Stuffing the sandwich and getting up, "Ready now?"  
Nodding, "Yeah!"

The bikes roared to life as we turned them around and started down the roadway.

-Fudo Yusei-

_-Living in the Satellite back when it was a hopeless, inescapable place to live, I remember hearing tales about a legendary duelist from Martha. She would tell me bedtime stories about watching his duels when she was younger. It, in some ways, inspired me to escape, other than escaping that place with my friends. After the Dark Signers were defeated, I did have a chance to travel the world, but I turned it down. I wanted to stay and help with the reconstruction of two cities. Now I'm a mechanic for hire, earning money like any normal person would do while at the same time preparing for the WRGXP with Crow and Jack. We have had our distractions and this new threat involving Synchro Killers that we are hoping will not become as powerful as the Dark Signers were_.-

"Oie Yusei." A voice snapped me awake. I had taken a nap on the couch and when I opened my eyes to see a blonde man about the same age as me staring down at me while holding a greasy engine piece, with no grease spots on his white outfit. "This and the engine blew again."  
Groaning in my head and sitting up, I took the part with my brown leather gloves; not caring if they get ruined. It was the part to help run the holographic generators. While inspecting it, "How did it blow up?"  
A shorter man with spiky orange hair with yellow tattoos all over his face and piercings; walked by wearing his usual orange shirt and leather pants. Looking over at us he said, "Jack's fault, he pushed the bike to where it over heated and overloaded."  
"I DID NOT!"  
"YES YOU DID!"  
_-Here we go again...-_  
"GET A JOB YOU LAZY BUM!"  
Sighing as the two were getting in their faces, I got up and walked over to the counter to set the engine down. I eyed the clock and read the time. It was mid afternoon and…  
"Hey…"I finally spoke up. The two kept arguing. -They were oblivious. _Now normally, I would tell them before I go even when they're fighting, but they're giving me a headache so I'll leave a note. Plus I'm about to be late.-_

After quickly scribbling the note, I pushed my red D-Wheel out and closed the door. I could still hear them shouting before I started the engine. -_The sound usually calms me sometimes. Don't ask…it just does_.-

Driving up the hill, I rode to my meeting place.

_-It's been already a year since I met them….-_

--

The clouds started to gather as I rode back to the house after my last job of the day. It was at Duel Academy again with a few of their duel disks malfunctioning again. After getting off the highway, I noticed something. An old model RV parked off the side of one of the main streets with its hood up and possibly owner trying to fix it. Next to him was another person with rather tall spikey hair. Hearing a few rumbles of thunder, I turned off and pulled next to him.

"Is everything alright?"

The spiky haired man turned, "Just having some mechanical problems."  
"OWWW!!!!!" the short haired man yelped as he jumped up and clenched his hand.  
"What's wrong?"  
"My finger got caught." he shook his injured hand.

Turning off the runner, I pulled my helmet off, my black spiky hair with yellow streaks popped out. "Here let me take a look." Getting up, I opened my seat and pulled out my tool box.  
The street lights came on so I could see them better along with what was under the hood.

The brown haired man who was trying to fix it looked at me curiously, "Do you know how to fix it?"  
Climbing up on the stool and looking in, "Well it is pretty old, but I'm sure I can get it going for you guys."  
The shorter man smiled, "Thank you."  
"No problem. Let's see…"

It took me a few minutes and finding out that they were running without oil. I shouted after I set the wrench down, "Turn it on!"  
"Kay!" Judai shouted. While I was fixing it, I overheard their names. The engine of the old vehicle roared to life and sounding like it was new. Removing the stand, I let the hood fall with a 'THUD'.  
"You guys were just running without oil."  
"Ohhh so that's what that light was for."Judai shouted while hopping out of the driver's seat. The other one slapped his hand over his face while mumbling, "Dang it Judai. You're in your thirties and you should know it by now."

He then looked at me, "Thank you. We would've been stuck if you haven't come by."  
"It's no problem."  
Judai smiled, "We should repay you back."  
"No it's fine."  
Yugi spoke up, "No no we insist. How about we get you dinner and drop you off at where you're heading. Besides, it's about to rain and at least you'll be dry when you get there."

_-He does have a point…-_  
"Alright." I gave in.  
"Sweet. Here, I'll help you load your runner on the trailer."Judai pointed to the back.  
"Okay."Heading back over, I pushed the bike around to the back as the brunette pulled the back down. He then quickly got up and pulled back the tarp to reveal the dark colored runner.  
"Are you here to get ready for the WRGXP?" Asking as I pushed it up the ramp.  
"Huh? Oh no…I'll be in the WRGXP. I'm here for something else."  
"Ohh." Not wanting to pry in any more while I helped him pull the tarp over my runner.

We laughed as we sat at the small pull down kitchen table, eating the food they hand in their refrigerator as Judai was telling stories about his Duel Academy days. It was pouring down rain so we pulled over plus it was easier to eat. To be honest, I'm actually having fun with complete strangers.

"So you used to live here, Yugi?"I asked finally when Judai started to stuff his face full of fried shrimp. He nodded. "Yup. Born and raised."  
"What was it like, I kind of want to know."  
"Well it was pretty normal like any other town."He then laughed alittle, "Until Kaiba did the first Battle City tournament and then it boomed with duelists."  
"Mawmoorse mall of mevn maving mo malleve mov.."Judai tried to say with his mouth full.  
"Judai don't do that."  
He swallowed, "Sorry, my daughter likes it when I do that. Anyway I said, 'Of course all of them wanting to challenge you.'."

"Challenge you?"I asked, taking another bite of the shrimp. Yugi gave a nervous laugh while looking away, "Well I was pretty popular."  
"Popular. Yugi you're-OW!"

Yugi had slammed his foot on Judai's. I could hear it and the yelp gave it away.  
"You're what?"  
"Oh no no no it's nothing." He gave a nervous look. Narrowing my eyes, there was something about these two and my dragon sign was burning slightly.

He stared at me with his purple eyes. We had a stare off with Judai joining in as well. Then…

"I'm…the King of Games."Yugi finally said after setting his chop sticks down. I blinked, "King of…wait."

It was a lot for me to take. He then looked at me, "So…"  
"Huh?"  
"Are you going to ask me for my autograph or challenge me?"

I stared and then shook my head, "No. From the way you were acting you get it a lot."  
"Oh yeah."

Judai stared out the window as the rain started to lighten up…

--

I arrived at the spot as I parked the runner. Grabbing my bag and detaching the duel disk from my runner, I made the trip up the long hill, passing the dark colored bike that was near-by. Reaching the top, I saw two lavished gravesites with people crowding around it. It's been like that when it happened.

At the back while staring at me, was Judai with his disk and bag. The two of us nodded and started to walk away from the crowds into the forest.  
"A lot of people again." Judai spoke with a smile. I nodded.

We reached a clearing where there was a rock in the center. Because of the crowds, we decided to create our own private memorial. Kneeling at the rock, we started a silent prayer as memories flooded back to my mind.

--

The rain had cleared and we were facing each other in the empty square with our duel disks out.  
"Are you sure you want to duel, Yugi?" Judai asked with a worried look. Yugi nodded.

"I haven't dueled in a while. Besides, I wanna make sure you're not getting rusty plus see how Yusei is since he's Satellite's Shooting Star."  
I nodded.  
"Alright then. But-"  
"Judai I'll be fine."  
"Kay. Three way duel, we don't stop till the final life point hits zero."

Yugi and I nodded.

"Alright then."  
The disks activated and we all shouted "Let's Duel!"

--

-Yuki Judai-  
I eyed Yusei as we continued to do our prayer. _Johan and I separated since the Duel Academy wanted to see him for a special class they wanted him to appear in._ Turning back, I could tell the duel was running through his head as well. -_Flame Wingman vs Junk Warrior vs Buster Blader. Spell card after spell card after trap card. The duel had dragged on. It was really great and Yugi wanted it. Yubel and I agreed. Yugi wanted that duel before he went.-_

--

_It was then that our pasts with prophesies were revealed as my eyes were glowing the two colors, Yusei's Dragon Head signer mark on his arm and somehow, as if he knew, Pharaoh Atem appeared from the Afterlife and joined with Yugi._

_All because we were connected and we had our signature monsters out. Yugi had Black Magician, I had Elemental Hero Neos and Yusei had Stardust Dragon._

I smiled, "This is great! I never had this much fun with a three way duel in a long time."  
Yusei nodded with a smile as well. Yugi slowly nodded, his eyes becoming duller.

"Who…whoever has the next move is going to decide it."  
"Yugi?" Yusei asked with a concerned look and it caused me to look over, "Oh no…"  
"I'm alright. I draw…!"he drew his card rather slow even with Atem there. With a small smile he straighten up and shouted, "Black Magician! Attack Stardust Dragon! Black Magic Attack!"

The purple clad magician raised his hand towards Stardust Dragon with its wings starting to spread.  
"I use…"Yusei started to say but stopped. "YUGI!" I shouted as we ran for him as he collapsed.

_-We rushed Yugi to the hospital, but it was too late. There was another reason Atem came down, he had told us when they timed his death. After that I stayed in Neo Domino City for a few months and then left for home when I was ready. It was then that Yusei and I made a promise to Yugi.-_

--

_-Here we are now. Stardust Dragon and Elemental Hero Neos staring down each other. Yusei and I decided that every year we come here and duel. It was a way to say we're still going and that the three way duel was never finished.- _

My eyes were glowing and Yusei's mark was glowing two as we smiled with our monsters next to us.  
"Well Yusei, ready to see which one will win? Of course it'll be me." I asked. He nodded. "We'll see, Judai. It's my turn now! I draw!"he drew the card.  
_"And I activate 'Final Fight'!"_ a voice shouted. We looked over with our eyes widen and mouths a gaped at the rock to see Yugi and Atem with Black Magician standing infront of them with the Final Fight trap card flipped up with the text revealing the part where it said all monsters attack each other during the main phase.

Seto Kaiba was leaning at the rock as if he was our referee. "You guys know what that card does, right?"he asked. We nodded and Atem spoke up, "Then let's attack!"

We looked at each other and nodded then turning back to Yugi with determined faces, "You're on! Neos! Attack!"  
"Stardust Dragon Attack!" Yusei shouted.  
"Black Magician Attack!" Yugi and Atem shouted.

The three monsters leapt at each other for the final fight.

Yugi: Thank you Judai…Yusei. You were able to fulfill my final wish. To have a final duel with the greatest duelists of different generations.  
Judai: Thanks Yugi. For bring the love of the game back. Hope you have a great after life!  
Yusei: Thank you, Yugi. For being the inspiration to everyone.

Duel!

---

SG: I hope you all enjoyed this one shot contest entry! Please read and review! If you guys like it and are on Deviantart, please vote for me!


End file.
